Pathetic
by AtlantaGeorgia
Summary: Rin doesn't understand why her friends Kagome, Ayame, & Sango are in dead in relationships. Their boyfriends don't even treat them right, yet they still go back to them. Eventually she meets a guy that makes her understand why her friends keep going back to their boyfriends.
1. Relationship Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Ch1-Relationship Problems

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today has been an eventful day. My friends are still having problems with their boyfriends. I've told you before on how they acted. Well to recap I'll tell you again._

_ Kagome is dating Inuyasha. He's very outspoken and aggressive. From what I can tell he's still not over his ex-girlfriend Kikyo. This always upsets Kagome and they're always getting into fights._

_ Sango is dating Miroku. He's such a womanizer and a pervert. He's always trying to touch Sango's butt which she in turn hits him over the head. Did I mention he asks every beautiful girl he sees to bare his child?_

_ Ayame is dating Koga. He's much like Inuyasha, very outspoken and aggressive. He has this major crush on Kagome and even tries to hit on her even when Ayame is around. They're always fighting about this. It's like Koga doesn't consider Ayame's feelings about his actions._

_ I can't see why they stay with them. I mean I like Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga, but I don't want to see my friends get hurt. Even when their boyfriends do something stupid they take them back. This really irritates me to no end._

_ Rin_

Once Rin was done writing in her diary she locked it and put it in her secret place. Grabbing her backpack she left her room and went downstairs. Rin had long black hair, big brown eyes, and wore her school uniform. The uniform consisted of white and red. The boys had to wear red slacks and blazer with a white shirt, while the girls wore a red skirt and a white blouse with red trimming. Rin lived in a foster building with other kids younger than her. She was the oldest out of all the kids and had to set an example for them. She maintained good grades and even help the other kids when they have trouble doing their homework.

Kids were running in the halls playing games. Once she reached the kitchen she grabbed a glass of grape juice and a pop tart. Rin didn't notice that Ms. Ken was sitting at the table.

"Good morning Rin," Ms. Ken said in her soft voice.

"Moring Ms. Ken," Rin said with a tiny smile.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes."

"That's good. Have you made any considerations about what we talked about last night?"

"No, not yet, but I will think about it."

"Ok, have a good day at school."

Finishing the glass she put it in the sink and headed out the door toward her school. It was a good thing that her foster home was in walking distance, so she didn't have to take the bus.

Once Rin arrived at school she looked around in search of her friends. The courtyard was filled with students lounging about before they had to get to class. She finally spotted them over by the big oak tree.

"Hey guys," Rin said when she was near them.

"Hey Rin," Ayame greeted.

"How's everything goin with you guys?"

"Ugh! What's never goin on in our lives?"

Rin simply rolled her eyes. "What'd your boyfriends do now?"

"Miroku hit on another girl while we were on a date. A DATE! You would think that he would have the decency to not hit on other girls when we're out together," Sango fumed.

"Inuyasha had the nerve to call me Kikyo when we were hanging out the other day. We had this big fight and we haven't spoken since," Kagome fumed.

"What about you Ayame?"

"Koga and I are good so far," Ayame replied.

"Well I suggest you guys forget about them and concentrate on your school work."

"You're right Rin," Sango said after she calmed down.

"We better get to class before we're late," Kagome said.

They headed inside the school and went to their homeroom class. The bad thing about it was that their boyfriends were in the same homeroom. They walked towards the back of the room to their seats purposely ignoring their boyfriends as they went. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga watched them as they went. The bell rung and everyone else started to come in. Once the second bell rung their homeroom teacher Ms. Tapa walked into the room.

"I trust you guys had a wonderful summer. Now since it's the beginning of the school year today I'm giving you a freebee and not waste your time about going over the rules and regulations for this year. You guys basically know what's to be expected of you since you've heard them since you started this school. Now you can talk with your friends," Ms. Tapa said.

All the students moved their desks around and started to chat.

"Try to keep the noise level to a minimum," Ms. Tapa said when they got too loud.

"Are the girls mad at us?" Miroku asked stupidly.

"What do you think? You hit on another girl while you were on a date and Inuyasha mistakenly called Kagome, Kikyo. You two are really stupid," Koga said.

"US! What about you?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"What about me? I've done nothing wrong," Koga said.

"Right, like you don't hit on Kagome every time you see her even when Ayame is around."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Koga denied.

"You know you do it," Miroku said.

"Shut up," Koga said irritated.

"You should really take in Ayame's feelings," Miroku said.

"I do to!"

"Right…then why do you continue to hit on Kagome," Inuyasha countered.

"I don't hit on Kagome. I simply ask how her day was."

"Right."

"Enough about this. We really should think of something to make it up to the girls," Miroku said.

"But how can we do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"We could surprise them with a stuffed animal, candy, and dinner," Koga suggested.

"Good thinking. We could each get the girls their favorite animal and candy and we can go out to 'La Pepsi' on a triple date," Miroku said.

"I hate to say it, but Miroku does have a good idea," Inuyasha said.

"I agree. I guess there's a first time for everything," Koga replied.

"Yes I know…. Wait a minute," Miroku started out.

Both Inuyasha and Koga laughed.

"Very funny guys," Miroku grumbled.

"We're just messin with cha," Inuyasha said.

"Whatever, so after school let's go over to my house and go over our plan," Miroku said.

The rest of the day went slow. The girls refused to give the boys the time of day. After school they each went their separate ways to head home. Rin walked the few blocks to her foster home. All the other kids were just coming home and there were toys thrown everywhere across the lawn. Making sure not to trip over any of the toys Rin made it inside and went up to her room. It was a good thing Ms. Ken let her have her own room when she turned 14. The kids around here were awfully nosy.

Locking her door behind her Rin set her backpack down by her desk and laid on her bed. She decided to take a little nap before dinner since she didn't have any homework.

The next day when Rin went to school she found her friends near the oak tree. She could tell they were in a better mood today than they were yesterday.

"Oh Rin! You'll never believe what the guys did for us last night," Kagome said.

"What did they do?' Rin asked.

"They took us out on a triple date," Sango gushed.

"It was so sweet of them. They even gave each of us a stuffed animal and candy," Ayame said.

"I'm glad that things worked out for you guys," Rin replied even though secretly she thought it was just stupid and typical.

"You know if you had a boyfriend we could all go out on a quadruple date," Kagome said.

"I guess, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now," Rin said.

"You know Kohaku isn't dating anyone. And you know he has a crush on you," Sango suggested.

"You know I only think of him as a friend. Besides I need to concentrate on my studies not worry about a boy," Rin replied.

"Well just think about it," Sango said.

It was always the same. Her friends' boyfriends would always mess up then do something sweet that they take them back. Honestly Rin couldn't see why her friends continued to do that. It was probable the cost for being in love. Rin has never experienced love since she never had a boyfriend. On top of all of this her friends keep pushing her to date Sango's brother Kohaku. Well except for Ayame who knew her well enough to not both with it. Rin and Ayame had been friends since kindergarten and met Sango and Kagome in the 5th grade. Kohaku and her are both the same age except that Rin was a junior and Kohaku was a sophomore. She had skipped a grade since she was really smart. Rin could have graduated last year, but decided that she wanted to stay with her friends. Sadly Rin was starting to regret her decision.


	2. Contemplating

**Reviews:**

**L.M.T.O.P: **Yeah I agree that Kagome, Sango, &amp; Ayame do need to get their act together.

**Guest: **Glad you like it.

**anonymous (Guest): **Glad you like it.

**Xyz (Guest): **Thanks. I do wonder how Rin will react to Sesshomaru too.

**Meghanmoo: **Thanks I try to look over things before posting. Hope you like the chap.

**Guest:** I don't really have a schedule. I usually update if I know people really like my story, when I actually start typing, or when I feel like it.

A/N: I wasn't expecting people to actually like this since it's my first Sessh/Rin fic. It's actually really surprising. Hope you guys like this chap.

Ch 2-Contemplating

_Dear Diary,_

_ Hey it's me again. I've been doing some hard thinking about my friend's relationships. I'm really trying hard to understand why they're in dead-in–relationships. It's like I get a block in my head and it starts to spin. I personally don't have any experience in this since I've never had a boyfriend. I guess I'll never know until I experience it._

_Rin_

Rin laid in bed sick. They had been in school for two weeks now. It was hard to get any rest since the younger kids were making a racket downstairs. Honestly, was it so hard to be quiet for someone to get some rest? It was bad enough that she was missing a quiz in Government today, but she had to endure this torture. Her head already hurt and the noise wasn't helping. There wasn't much to do, but lay in bed. Hopefully her teacher would let her make up the quiz. There were only a few things that bothered Rin and that was missing a quiz, test, and multiple days of school. A soft knock came to her door and Ms. Ken slowly peaked her head through the door.

"Rin, are you awake?" Ms. Ken asked softly.

"Who could sleep with that racket downstairs," Rin replied dryly.

"Sorry, I tried to keep them quiet."

"It's ok."

"Are you able to eat or drink? I brought you some soup and juice."

"I think so."

Ms. Ken moved further carrying a tray. She set it on Rin's beside table and helped her into a sitting position.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No thank you."

"Well if you think of something let me know."

Rin let out a weak smile and watched her leave the room. She slowly moved the tray in front of her. Rin slowly ate her soup and drank her juice then went back to sleep. She was sick for about a week and came back the fourth week.

"Rin it's so good to see you," Ayame said.

"It's good to see you guys too," Rin replied.

"Are you feeling better?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Yeah," Rin said with a tiny smile.

"That's good. It's been lonely here without you," Sango said.

"I'm sure it was with hanging around your boyfriends all of last week," Rin replied.

"That's not true,"Ayame said.

"Relax, I'm just kidding," Rin said smiling slightly.

"Well don't scare us like that. You know you're important to us," Kagome said.

"So…what did I miss last week?"

"Nothing much, just notes and that quiz in Government," Sango said.

The bell rung and they all headed inside and headed to homeroom. They took their usual seats in the back of the room. Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha soon joined them when they came into the room.

"It's good to see that you're feeling better Rin," Miroku said.

"As long as you were out people could have thought you were playing hookie," Inuyasha said rudely.

"INUYASHA! I can't believe you would say something like that," Kagome scolded him.

"What's your problem? I was just making a comment," Inuyasha replied angrily.

"Do you not get anything?" Kagome shouted.

They continued to argue while the others watched.

"Their arguing has gotten worse since you've been sick," Sango explained.

"Why?" Rin asked confused.

"Don't know. They've been over the littlest things lately," Ayame whispered.

"That's strange," Rin said.

"Not really. Supposedly Kikyo is about to move back to town and be transferred to this school," Miroku said.

"What? When did you hear this and why didn't you tell us sooner?" Sango demanded.

"Because Inuyasha just told us last night," Koga said calmly.

"And just exactly how did he find out?" Ayame asked.

"She called him," Koga said simply.

"And why does he still have her number?" Sango asked angrily.

"Don't know. You'll have to ask him," Koga said.

Rin just watched her friends. Sometimes it was hard to understand. The day went by slow and uneventful. Rin got all of her notes for her classes that she missed. Her Government teacher let her retake her quiz that she missed. At home she worked on the homework that she missed and the homework she got today. It took her until 11 o'clock to finish all of her work.

Late at night Rin laid awake thinking about her friends. She was having trouble sleeping and just decided to lay in bed until sleep came. Her mind became restless as she thought of her friends. All of this wondering was giving her a headache. There were a swirl of questions going through her mind at the same time. For some reason she thinks that her friend's boyfriends didn't like her. Maybe it was because she was younger than them she didn't know. It was better if she thought about it tomorrow. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't pinpoint a logical explanation to these relationships. There was probable wasn't one since relationships required emotions and not thoughts.


	3. Is There Ever An End

Ch 3-Is There Ever An End

_Dear Diary,_

_UGH! I am so frustrated right now. My friends are really starting to piss me off. Their actions are so stupid. One minute their fighting the next their kissing each other. What really pisses me off is that they"re talking about getting me a boyfriend. After I've seen how they act in a relationship I think it will be a long time before I think about having a boyfriend. And what's worse is that they're thinking about setting me up with Kohaku, Sango's little brother. I guess that's contradictory since we're the same age. I mean Kohaku is a nice guy I just don't think he's my type. They need to stop butting into my social life and concentrate on their lives._

_Rin_

"Come on Rin. Just one date with him," Sango begged.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to date him?" Rin asked.

"If you go on this date I'll never ask you again," Sango tried to compromise.

"Sango…what part of I don't want to date him don't you understand."

"The 'don't' part."

"Will you just give it up already," Rin said exasperated.

"You really need to get out more, Rin," Kagome said.

"We just want you to be happy as we are," Ayame said.

"That's supposed to make me change my mind."

"I guess that was a bad example," Ayame said sheepishly while scratching her head.

"What are you talking about? We have great relationships," Kagome said while Sango nodded her head.

Rin and Ayame just looked at each other. "If you say so," Rin replied.

Once the bell had rung they headed for their first class. Sango and Kagome turned left while Rin and Ayame went to the right.

"I'm dreading art," Ayame commented.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Because I can never make anything good."

"You're not graded on being perfect, just on creativity."

"I know, but I wish I could actually do a pretty decent picture."

"You just have to keep practicing."

"Hey, have you considered going to college early?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"What's there to think about? You get to graduate high school early and get to go to college."

"I'm just not sure I want to leave you guys and all the kids at the foster home or Ms. Ken."

"Rin…you need to stop thinking about everyone else and start to think about yourself for a change."

"I know, but then I have to figure out what college I want to go to."

"Don't worry about it. I can help you with it after school today."

"Thanks. I still don't know how I'll be able to pay for it."

"We'll think of something later tonight."

They finally reached their class. Walking to their seats their teacher Mrs. Dragon came into the room.

"Ok, class, today we are going to start on our projects. Now I want you to brainstorm about something that really inspires you. Keep in mind that it has to make you feel emotion…so don't pick something just so you can get this project over with. It's due at the end of next month," Mrs. Dragon said.

Everyone groaned in response then went to work.

"This class will be the death of me. How am I supposed to draw something that makes me feel," Ayame stated.

"How 'bout wolves, since you love them so much," Rin suggested.

"That's a good idea. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Nothing interests me."

"Don't say that. What about…about…"

"Like I said nothing."

"Something will come to you. There's plenty of time to find something that sparks your interest."

"I just hope it happens soon."

After school Ayame and Rin headed to Rin's house to work on Rin's situation. They went upstairs to Rin's room so they wouldn't be distracted by all the noise that was being made by the other kids. Ayame sat at Rin's desk while Rin sat on her bed.

"Ok, so what do we need to do first?"

"Well first we need to narrow it down to three schools."

"Right! We know we're keeping Harvard. What other two have you been thinking about?"

"Well…there's Tokyo University and then there's Tapa Community College."

"Why a Community College?"

"In case I don't get into a four year college I can save up some money while I'm at a community, then transfer."

"I guess that's good. Now…to start off we have to find out how much each of these schools costs, then we'll look at their qualities, and then we'll send out the applications."

"Sounds good."

It took the girls about five hours to do all of it. Ms. Ken came in to help a little bit. Ayame spent the night since Rin lived so close to the school. Ayame's parents were ok with it.

"I think I'm going to break up with Koga," Ayame stated.

"What?"

"I just don't think I can handle all the drama anymore. Obviously he doesn't like me the way I like him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I've thought long and hard about this for some time. It will be much easier this way and I know that you don't approve of any of our relationships."

"It's not that. I just don't want you guys to get hurt and they don't even treat you guy's right. Besides…I've never had a boyfriend so I don't understand much about your relationships."

"That's true."

"So…when are you going to do it?"

"Over the weekend. I mean it's obvious that he likes Kagome and just stringing me along. I'm just sick and tired of always getting hurt."

"And you're just figuring this out now?"

"Yeah I know right. I guess love can make you blind sometimes."

"Well you still have time to find the right person."

"Thanks Rin."


	4. What's Goin On

**Reviews:**

**Meghanmoo: **No they'll meet before then, but that's a good guess.

Ch 4-What's Goin On

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not sure how to feel anymore. Ayame finally broke up with Koga. It makes me happy that she won't be hurt anymore, but at the same time I know that she's hurting inside. I'm trying my best to be a good friend and be there for her. Kagome and Sango were shocked when they found out that Ayame broke up with Koga. They think that she shouldn't have done that if she really loved him. Why they think that…I will never know._

_Meanwhile, I'm trying to be patient with Sango and Kagome. They have done the stupidest thing ever. They set me up on a blind date with Kohaku. Now…what possessed them to do such a thing…I will never know. I told them specifically that I didn't want to go on a date with Kohaku and I didn't like him in that way. And what do they do? They set me on a date. I might as well have been talking to a wall. It was like everything I said went in one ear and out the other. Ayame was even shocked that they did that. I even think she was madder than me when they told us this. I know that Kagome and Sango mean well and everything, but I just wish they would butt out. This does seem hypocritical of me, but they need to see that I'm not ready to be in a relationship. I guess I just have to grin and bear it._

_Rin _

It was pouring down raining as Rin walk to school. No one was lounging about outside and everyone crowding up the halls. Going to her locker she got the things she needed for first and second period. Once she closed her locker Rin almost had a heart attack. All of her friends were there staring at her with big grins on their faces.

"My God! You guys scared the life out of me," Rin exclaimed trying to calm down her racing heart.

"What are you doing tonight?" Sango asked.

"Uh…nothing that I know of," Rin responded.

"Well…we're having a girl's night at my house. Why don't you come," Kagome said.

"Sure I just need to ask permission from my mom first," Rin replied.

"That's great just come to my house around six."

"Why six?"

"We just want to start things early," Sango replied. Kagome and her shared a secret look and smirked before heading off to class.

"What was that about?" Rin asked noticing her friend's odd behavior.

"Who knows? They've been acting weird since I saw them," Ayame replied.

"Weird."

"Yeah…well if your mom says yes I'll drive you there."

"Thanks."

They walked into their art class and sat in their usual seats. Inuyasha walked into the room and went towards them.

"Hey Inuyasha," Rin greeted.

"Keh," was the only thing he said before he took his seat.

"Jeesh! What bit him in the butt?" Ayame asked when she noticed Inuyasha's strange behavior.

"Is there something going on that we don't know about. Because it seems like everyone is acting goofy today," Rin observed.

"You got me. Well let's not worry about it. We have a sleepover later on tonight," Ayame replied looking on the bright side.

The teacher announced that they would be having a project that was do at the end of the year. It had to be something that was very inspirational to the students.

"I swear that art teacher has it in for me," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Don't you think you're being over dramatic," Rin said walking beside him.

"NO! Did you not hear what she said to me?"

"All she said was that you needed to pay attention more. You were kind of out of it today," Ayame reasoned.

"What are you talking about? She said I had no natural talent and didn't know why I was taking her class. Honestly…were you even paying attention to the conversation?"

"That can't be right," Ayame said confused.

"Actually she did say that," Rin replied.

"At least someone was listening," Inuyasha replied.

"I guess I was loss in my own little world."

"Ugh! I can't wait until this school day is over."

Finally reaching their English class they sat in the back of the room. Miroku soon joined them sitting opposite of Inuyasha. Mr. Insignia walked into the room and began writing on the board.

"Ok class…today we are going to start our new project," Mr. Insignia started.

"Man, what is with these teachers and giving out projects today," Inuyasha grumbled.

"The project is due at the end of the month. The guidelines are to write about a story that gives you such an intense emotion."

"Emotion seems to be the theme of every project," Ayame commented. The others just nodded their heads.

"It can be on anything at all except porn…Miroku," Mr. Insignia said looking pointedly to Miroku. Miroku smiled sheepishly and hid his red stained face inside a book. Inuyasha simply rolled his eyes while Ayame and Rin giggled.

"The point of this project is to show how creative and well written you guys can do. Today is just to brainstorm."

With that final statement Mr. Insignia let the class do whatever they wanted. Rin and Ayame discussed on what they could write about. Inuyasha simply fell asleep and Miroku decided to look at a playboy magazine behind a book.

"What are you thinking about writing, Ayame?" Rin asked.

"I'm thinking about wolves," Ayame replied.

"I hope that's not because you're a wolf demon."

"Rin, I'm shocked you would say such a thing."

Looking at each other they both burst out laughing. "So, what are you going to write about?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know."

"What's wrong? I know you write about it in your diary."

Both Miroku and Inuyasha were very interested when they heard that.

"That's different. It's only my opinion and I wouldn't feel comfortable writing a story that I know was about my friends."

"Ok, ok, I'll help out figure out something out when I pick you up for the sleepover tonight."

"Thanks Ayame."

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other once the conversation was over. They didn't know what to think about the information they just overheard.

"Rin wrote about us," Miroku said trying to make sure he heard right.

"Yeah and it's probable not good," Inuyasha replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"Think about it. Rin said she wouldn't feel comfortable about writing it into a story. That could only mean that she didn't write anything good about us."

"I'm surprised Inuyasha. You actually came up with that all on your own."

"Haha very funny. I'm being serious here. Rin's probable been telling the girls bad stuff about us."

"Don't you think you're being a little paranoid?"

"I bet that's why Koga and Ayame broke up. Rin must have told Ayame what she thought of Koga and probable influenced her."

"I don't know."

"Just think about it. Ayame was hanging out with Rin before she broke up with him."

"You're right, but it doesn't seem like Rin would do that."

"True, but how well do we really know her?"

"I guess you're right. But we should keep an eye on her."

The bell finally rang and everyone rushed out of the room. The day seemed to go by fast.

Rin waited for Ayame to come pick her up. She had already finished all of her homework and got her bag ready. Ayame finally arrived around 8pm and they headed over to Kagome's.

"Glad you guys made it," Kagome greeted.

"Where's Sango?" Ayame asked.

"She's upstairs," Kagome replied.

They all headed upstairs. Sango was laying on Kagome's bed looking at a magazine. Kagome went and sat at her desk while Ayame and Rin sat on the floor.

"So what should we do first?" Rin asked.

"How 'bout we play dress up," Kagome suggested.

"Dress up? We aren't five anymore Kagome," Ayame said.

"There's nothing wrong with doing it. Come on," Kagome said.

"I've got the perfect dress for you Rin," Sango said while jumping up and rummaging through her bag.

"I really don't feel like it," Rin said not having a good feeling about this.

"Come on. It won't take that long," Kagome said.

Sango pulled out a dark green dress and heels to go with it. Rin grudgingly stood up, took the clothes, and went into the bathroom to change. Sango and Kagome smiled secretly to each other. Ayame pulled out a book to read and waited until Rin came back out.

Rin slowly came back out wearing the dress and heels. "How do I look?"

"You look wonderful," Sango said.

"Yes. Now we can do your hair and make-up," Kagome said.

"I don't see the point in doing all that," Rin replied.

"Oh relax Rin. You just sit back and let us do all the work," Sango said.

Sango sat Rin down in a chair in front of the vanity and started working on her hair. Kagome and Ayame went through the make-up to find the right shades that would go with the dress. In all honest Rin didn't like to dree up or put on any make-up. She felt that there was no reason to and thought the whole process was very pointless. It was probable because she didn't have anyone to dress up for. Everything was done in the next hour.

"Ok all done," Sango announced.

"Finally! I thought you guys would never stop," Rin complained.

"At least it's over," Ayame said.

The doorbell rang down stairs.

"Who could that be?" Ayame asked.

"That would be Rin's date," Sango said.

"What date?" Rin asked confused.

"Yeah. What are you talking about?" Ayame asked also confused.

"Well…we took the liberty of setting Rin up on a blind date with Kohaku," Kagome explained.

"What? I've told you guys repeatedly that I don't like him in that way," Rin said. She was shocked to hear that her friends would go behind her back and do something like this.

"You won't know that until you get to know him better. Just go on this one date and we promise not to bother you about it ever again," Sango said.

"Fine! But you better keep your end of the deal."

"We promise."

Rin grudgingly went downstairs followed closely by her friends. She really didn't want them to do this. They think by going on one date with Kohaku would make her change her mind about him. When they finally reached the bottom of the steps Kohaku was standing there in a tux with flowers in his hand. When he heard them approach he turned and smiled at Rin.

"Hey Rin," Kohaku greeted.

"Hi," Rin replied.

"I was actually shocked when Sango and Kagome said you agreed to go out with me."

Rin's eye started to twitch as she realized the circumstances of this date. Kagome and Sango shrunk back a little from being caught. "Really now," Rin strained to say.

"Yeah I was excited about it. Are you ready to go?"

"Yup."

Rin headed out the door with Kohaku. All the time she was thinking of ways to murder her best friends for their lies. Ayame shook her head at the other two.

"You guys do know you're dead when she comes back, right," Ayame stated.

"Yeah," Kagome and Sango replied simultaneously.


	5. Big Brother

**Reviews:**

**LADY SILVERFOX (Guest): **Yeah I like Rin &amp; Sesshomaru together too. He'll show up in this chapter. Not sure if they'll marry or the mate thing yet.

**L.M.T.O.P: **I don't know either. I'm glad you like it.

Ch 5-Big Brother

For the next few days Miroku and Inuyasha kept an eye on Rin. They kept waiting for her to slip up and expose herself. Koga still didn't know because they thought it was better to wait and get more proof. But everyday Rin went about her day like nothing ever changed. Kagome and Sango had no idea what Rin was like on the inside.

"What are you guys doing?" Koga asked looking down at Miroku and Inuyasha. They were hiding behind a wall watching Rin talking with Ayame, Kagome, and Sango.

"Nothing," Miroku replied.

Koga raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you two hiding?"

"We're watching Rin," Inuyasha replied bluntly.

"Why?" Koga asked confused.

"We think she's telling the girls bad stuff about us," Miroku clarified.

"What makes you think that?" Koga asked.

"We overheard Ayame and Rin talking about her diary. Apparently she has been writing about our relationships and we think she's been telling the girls about it," Inuyasha said.

Koga's blood started to boil. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "She did what! Wait until I get my hands on that little bitch."

Koga was about to march over to where the girls were and give Rin a stern talking to. The only thing preventing him was Miroku and Inuyasha holding him back. He was tempted to rip them apart, but thought better of it. Once he finally calmed down they let him go.

"You can't just march over there like a raging lunatic," Inuyasha hush shouted.

"We need to by our time and see if it's actually true. Besides…you know our girlfriends would kill us if we do anything to her," Miroku reasoned.

"You're right. I don't know what came over me," Koga replied.

"Yeah…we just have to by our time before confronting her," Miroku said.

They then headed over to where the girls were.

"Hey," Koga replied trying not to give away his disdain for Rin.

"Are you ok?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You and Inuyasha didn't get into a fight again?" Kagome asked.

"Of course not!" Inuyasha exclaimed appalled.

"Well it's not like you guys don't do it on a regular bases," Sango said.

Inuyasha just grumbled along with Koga. Everyone just laughed at this.

"So…Inuyasha. When is your brother coming to town?" Rein asked smiling at him.

"Huh," Inuyasha said taken off guard by the question.

"Your brother. Kagome mentioned that he was coming home. I didn't even know you had a brother," Rin explained.

"He's my half-brother and we really don't get along."

"What's his name?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Why don't you two get along?"

"He's a full demon and he doesn't forgive our father for falling in love with my mother a human."

"Then why is he coming to visit?" Sango asked.

"Business. He's going to inherit our father's company."

"When does he arrive?" Ayame asked.

"Sometime tonight."

The bell rang interrupting their conversation. They each went their separate ways. Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku let their conversation go for the time being. Koga now couldn't stand the sight of Rin. The way she made everything seem normal and there wasn't anything wrong sickened him. Of course he wasn't deterred by this and knew deep down that she harbored dislike towards them. He will discover her secret no matter what.

Once school had ended Rin headed towards the mini market. Ms. Ken needed her to pick-up a few things. After purchasing her groceries she made her way back to the foster home. _The boys were acting really weird today. I wonder what was bothering them._ Rin was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the car coming towards her. The sound of screeching tires snapped her out of her thoughts. All of a sudden she was lifted off the round and moved out of harm's way. Everything happened so fast it was hard to tell what happened. Looking up she looked in the most handsomest man she had ever saw. He had amber/gold eyes, markings on each cheek and eyelids, and had a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He had long silver hair flowing down his back. Rin also noticed that he wore a navy blue suit. She was completely enraptured by him. Her heart started to race and a slight blush crept onto her face.

"Are you alright?" a deep masculine voice asked.

Rin looked up and saw the demon looking at her. "Yes."

He slowly let her down never taking his eyes off of her.

"Thank you," Rin said shyly.

He didn't say anything but turned and walked away. _Ok…that was strange. _Rin then headed back in the direction she was going. Not five minutes later a car pulled up beside her. Rin was confused by this. The window rolled down and Rin saw the man that saved her life.

"Where are you going?"

Rin was completely taken aback by this. "Home."

"And you're walking?"

"Yes."

"Get in."

Rin just stood there not really understanding. She found it weird that a complete stranger would offer her a ride home. She didn't even know anything about him.

"Are you just going to stand there? I told you to get in and I won't repeat myself."

Rin didn't need to be told twice. She got in and buckled up. There was something in his voice that commanded authority. She'd hate to see him when he was angry if he was calm right now. It then occurred to her that she didn't know his name.

"Where do you live?"

"Just two streets down."

The man put the car in drive and followed her directions. The ride was completely quiet.

"What's your name?" Rin asked.

"Sesshomaru."

"I'm Rin."

Sesshomaru glanced at her then turned back to the road. He finally pulled up to where she lived.

"Thanks for the ride," Rin said before getting out of the car.

Sesshomaru watched her pick up a few toys in the yard before going inside. He took notice of the sign outside that said 'Foster Home.' Driving away he headed towards his house. He kept thinking about the girl he'd just saved. There was something about her that he couldn't explain.

An iron gate came into view. When he pulled up the gates opened to let him through. He drove up the long driveway to a huge mansion. The mansion was surrounded by a forest. Out front there was a fountain and a few statues. A small garden was on the side of the mansion. It was of solid grey stone.

Sesshomaru parked his car in the garage. Going inside he walked into the living room.

"You got here late, Sesshomaru," said Inutaiso when he saw him.

"There was a lot of traffic."

"It's good to see you," Izayoi said.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to acknowledge her. He didn't really like her, but only tolerated her enough. She was basically the only sane one compared to his father and brother. They were a completely different story. Come to think of it he didn't see his brother in the room.

"Inuyasha hasn't come back from school yet. He usually drops Kagome off," Inutaiso explained.

"And Kagome would be?"

"His girlfriend."

"At least I won't have to hear his voice for a few more minutes."

"Sesshomaru!"

"What? All he does is yell."

"That's because you provoke him."

"How? I simply state an opinion and he taks it the wrong way."

"I think that's enough. I'm sure Sesshomaru would like to rest for a bit," Izayoi cut in.

Seshomaru went up to his room. There was no telling what would happen when Inuyahsa arrived. He always seemed to aggravate on his nerves.

Xxxx

Inuyasha came in and slammed the door. He quickly went into the kitchen. He was rummaging through the fridge when he caught whiff of something. A deep growl came from the bottom of his throat.

"I can't believe _he's _here."

"Inuyahsa is that you?" Izayoi asked.

"Yeah mom."

Izayoi stood in the entrance way of the kitchen. "I assume you know that your brother is here."

"_Half_-brother and yeah I know he's here. How could I miss the horrible odor?"

"INUYASHA! That is enough. You had better learn to get along with him. I won't have you two breaking everything in the house like the last time he came to visit. Honestly, I don't know why you hate him so much."

"He's the one who always starts it," Inuyasha complained.

"That doesn't mean you should lose your temper every time. You need to control your anger."

"Why do you always take his side? He's not even your real son."

"I'm not taking sides and just because I didn't give birth to him doesn't mean he isn't my son."

"Keh!"

"I mean it Inuyasha. Try to get along with him. If you keep this up he won't visit anymore and I won't have that."

"_I _need to get along with _him_!"

"At least Sesshomaru tries to be civil with you. He's been doing it for years now. You can actually learn something from him."

With that said Izayoi left. Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. His own mother was turning against him _I should learn something from that bastard. I refuse to be nice to him. I don't know what he's been telling her, but it aighn't the truth. He can't even stand her because she's human. To me that says more than enough of his character._

He went to fix himself some Ramen then headed upstairs. He refused to even see Sesshomaru until dinner. His anger was at top level and he needed to calm down before he even saw anybody.

xxxx

_Dear Diary,_

_OMG! I know that was weird of me. I just found out today that Inuyasha has an older brother. None of us, except Miroku and Koga, knew about this. Though the way Inuyasha described him to us he's not much of a social person. I guess I won't know for sure until I meet him. That is if I ever meet him. Inuyasha doesn't seem to be thrilled about him coming home. He told us his name is Seshomaru. He's been away at college for the past four years._

_Also, I was nearly hit by a car toady coming back home from the grocery store. Luckily I was saved by this stranger that also has the same name as Inuyasha's brother. I wonder if that was him. There can't be that many Sesshomaru's around. Well...until next time._

_Rin_


	6. Mr Antisocial

**Reviews:**

**LADY SILVERFOX (Guest): **The gang gets to finally meet Sesshomaru. Glad you like it.

**Meghanmoo: **Lol yes he is

**anonymous (Guest): **You will

**Guest: **Yeah I know. I plan to update all my stories at least once a week from now on

**Andreatc (Guest):** I'm glad you loved it. Here's the update.

**LaydiiV: **LOL

**Senako-Hime: **I'm glad you like it

Ch 6-Mr. Antisocial

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been an awful day. To start off…as I was walking home from school it was raining. Usually I wouldn't mind that, but I didn't have my jacket with me. Now the big news is…as I was walking across the walkway this car all of a sudden came out of nowhere. The speed it was going was really fast. I doubt the person had time to put on the breaks. I was left completely stunned and couldn't move. I seriously thought I was going to die. When I didn't feel the impact opened my eyes to see that I was in some guys arms and off to the side away from the oncoming car. _

_The man was tall with silver hair that reminded me of Inuyasha, of course hos hair is more white than silver. His eyes were golden and more slanted. There was also a blue crescent moon on his forehead and two magenta strips on each side of his face. The man wore a black suit. His eyes looked cold and calculating. His whole demeanor was calm and screamed with such power that it would leave you speechless._

_Wow! I can't believe I spent a whole paragraph on some guy. I even went into complete detail. There must be something wrong with me. It was so weird I don't even know what to think. One minute the guy saves me then walked away. I couldn't believe it! It was completely rude. He didn't say one word just left. After I got out of my stupor I made my way home. The next thing I know a car pulls up beside me and guess what…it's the same man. I found out later that his name is Sesshomaru. Though him giving me a ride home sent me into another stupor. It was completely random. _

_This Sesshomaru character is something else. I do know that he's a man of few words since he barely said anything the whole ride. Don't get me started on how he talks. That is one person I never want to piss off. His voice is so authoritative it'd make you do whatever he told you to._

_Why am I even still talking about this guy? It's not like I'll see him again anyways._

_Well anyways it's getting late. I'll write in you some other time._

_Rin_

Xxxx

Inuyasha headed down for dinner. His parents weren't there yet, but Sesshomaru was already there. Inuyahsa tried to hold back a growl. It was hard being in the same room as him. _I guess the only way to get along with him is to have as little as much contact. _Putting on a fake smile he walked further into the room.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said with a forced smile.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru replied.

Sesshomaru watched as he took his seat in front of him. He could tell that Inuyasha was forcing that smile. He had heard Izayoi and Inuyasha talking earlier. It wasn't hard since Inuyasha was yelling the whole time and anger was pouring right out of him. It was hard not to pay attention to it when he was projecting it so forcefully. Sesshomaru basically worked on some paperwork for work.

"So…is everything going good,"Inuyasha asked trying to make conversation.

"Fine. I heard you had a girlfriend," Sesshomaru said.

"Yup. Her names Kagome. We've been dating for three years."

"And she can tolerate your anger?"

"She tries to keep me in line."

"How's school?"

"It's going good."

Silence soon fell upon them. They didn't really know what to say to each other. A few minutes later Inutaisho and Izayoi came in.

"Sorry for taking so long. I hope you two haven't tried to kill each other," Inutaisho said.

"Of course not. We were just talking," Inuyasha replied.

"Well that's a surprise."

"We were. Besides if we were trying to kill each other you would have heard it," Sesshomaru replied.

They soon ate dinner.

Xxxx

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," Ayame said.

"Huh!" Rin said jerking awake.

She had fallen asleep in her AP Calculus class. By now everyone had left and gone to lunch. Packing up her stuff Ayame and her left the room and headed to their lockers.

"Why were you so tired today anyways?"

"I was up real late trying to do my homework."

"Wow. Why didn't you call me? I could have come over and helped you."

"I didn't want to bother you. I just had my chores and I had to take care of the kids."

"You work too much. When was the last time you relaxed?"

"When I was nine."

"Ok that's it! This weekend you're taking a break. I'm taking you out all day Saturday so you better get all your work done on Friday and Sunday."

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?"

"Nope. I'd ask Kagome and Sango but Kagome has priestess training and Sango has demon training, so it'll be just you and me."

"I'd like that, but what about Koga."

"What about him? This is girl's day out. He'll just have to get over it."

They made their way to the cafeteria and bought their lunch. The cafeteria was completely loud. The real reason why Rin was up so late was in part her homework, but also about Sesshomaru. She couldn't understand she couldn't get him out of her head. It wasn't like she was ever going to see him again. Rin couldn't wait for the week to be over so she could rest.

They made their way outside to eat. None of their friends were in sight so they sat at an empty picnic table.

"Where is everybody?" Rin asked.

"I think Kagome had to stay behind to take a test. Sango had to go talk to a teacher and I don't know where the boys are."

"Have you noticed them acting strange around me lately?"

"How do you mean?"

"Like yesterday. They kept asking me weird questions."

"Oh yeah! I did notice that. That was really weird."

"Do you know why they were acting like that?"

"Nope, but try not to worry about it."

"You're right. It's probable nothing anyways."

Xxxx

"Look at her. She's acting like nothing's going on," Koga said.

"For once I'm in agreement," Inuyasha said.

"Are you sure this is right?" Miroku asked.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah! Not that long ago you were agreeing with us," Koga responded.

"I just think we're looking at this the wrong way. Besides we don't even know if she said any of that stuff."

"Hey! I know what I heard."

"I'm not faulting that. I'm just saying we don't have any proof."

"Ok. You've got a point there. What do you think we should do about it?"

"Well it's obvious that she's not going to tell us. What we need is someone on the inside."

"But who could we get to do it?"

"How 'bout Sango's brother Kohaku."

"You know she can barely stand him. Even if they are the same age."

"Yeah! She just tolerates him because of Sango."

"So who else can we get to do it?"

"Shippo."

"Too young."

"Toga."

"Too weird."

"Joda."

"Obssessed with fire."

"Kota."

"Girlfriend."

They went on and on throughout lunch. Deciding to talk about it after school they headed to their next period. Their last class seemed to go on forever. Finally the bell rang and the boys grouped around Miroku's locker.

"Have you guys come up with any ideas?" Koga asked.

"Most of who I thought of wouldn't have done the job right," Inuyasha said.

"I have an idea how 'bout we get your older brother to do it?" Miroku suggested.

"What? Are you out of your mind? Why would I trust him to do it?"

"Even I'm wondering what the logic in that is?"

"Here's the thing. The girls really don't know anything about him…so they might set Rin up with him."

"The only problem with that is we've told them that he's bad news."

"And you two think their actually going to take our word for it?"

"Good point, but how are we going to convince him to do it?"

"Simple. We just tell him that she might be a demon hunter and we need him to keep an eye on her."

"And you think he'll actually believe that?"

"Why else would he hang around a human?"

"Good point."

"So….Inuyasha."

"Fine! I guess there's no harm in asking."

"Great! Be sure to ask him when you get home."

"Yeah, yeah."

They each headed their separate ways. Inuyasha didn't have to drive Kagome home today since she was staying after. As he was driving he saw Rin walking. _Hm. It just occurred to me that none of us knows where she lives. It must be real close if she's walking. _He was about to follow her, but realized he had an important job to do. Who knew how long it would take for him to convince Sesshomaru. It was something he wasn't looking forward to. If it was anyone else he wouldn't have a problem. There was just something about Sesshomaru that just irked on his nerves.

Pulling up to the house he got out and headed inside. First he dropped off his backpack in his room. _Might as well get it over with. _It didn't take long for him to find him since Inuyasha sniffed him out. Sesshomaru sat in a chair in the library. He looked up when Inuyasha came in.

"Hey, bro."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the comment. He knew for a fact Inuyasha never called him that. There must be something important he wanted and was desperate enough to actually ask him. Sesshomaru waited patiently for him to explain what he wanted.

"How's it going?"

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

"Why do you assume that I want something? Can't I ask my older brother how he's doing?"

"Well…since it's you…no."

"Harsh."

"I don't have all day."

"What do you mean you don't have all day? You're not even doing anything."

"Can you please get on with it."

"Fine. I need you to do something for me."

"And what would that be?"

"Well….the guys and I think a friend of ours might be a demon hunter."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well…lately she's been acting real strange and we've been worried about her."

"Ok. So what's the real reason?"

"I knew that whole demon hunter thing wouldn't work."

"I'm waiting Inuyasha."

"Okay, okay. The real reason is that we think she's trying to get our girlfriends to break up with us."

"Why would she do that?"

"That's why we need your help."

Sesshomaru just sat there and stared at him. He was mulling over what to do. Though he had a sneaky feeling on why the girl would do that.

"Fine."

"Huh. You'd do it."

"Why not?"

"Great!"

"So what's her name?"

"Rin Tenu. I'll bring her by so you know what she looks like."

With that Inuyasha headed out the room. It was a miracle he kept a level head. Making his way to his room he called Koga and Miroku to let them know what happened.

Sesshomaru watched him go. He really didn't feel like doing any of it, but he had nothing else to spend his time. In this way his father would be happy for him spending time with humans. Even if it was a high schooler.

xxxx

Rin was beyond tired. Once she was done with her chores and homework she laid in bed. She felt like she just came back from a job. A soft knock came to her door and Ms. Ken peeked through.

"You asleep?" Ms. Ken asked.

"No, you can come in," Rin replied sitting up.

Ms. Ken walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"Was there something that you wanted?"

"Actually I have something for you."

Ms. Ken pulled out a large envelop and handed it over to Rin. Looking at it she noticed it was her package for her college.

"When did this come in?"

"This morning. I kept it in my room so the kids wouldn't ruin it."

"I didn't think they would send it so early."

"Well you should fill it out early in case you decide to go."

"Ok."

"You know I'll be happy with whatever you choose. I just want what's best for you."

"I know."

Ms. Ken gave her a hug then left. Rin still held the envelope in her hands. She was trying to figure out what to do. She was very conflicted on what would be the best thing. On one side she didn't want to leave her friends or the kids in the foster home and the other is that it would be a good opportunity to experience new things. _Maybe Ayame could help me on Saturday._

The week went by agonizingly slow. Everyone couldn't wait for the weekend.

It was now Saturday and Rin and Ayame were at the mall. There were a lot of people walking around.

"What store should we go in first?" Ayame asked.

"It really doesn't matter."

"Hot Topic it is then."

Ayame dragged Rin across the mall to Hot Topic. They spent the whole time shopping. At 3pm they went and had lunch in the food court.

"You seem a bit distant. Are you ok?"

"Yeah just thinking."

"About?"

"I received a college packet and I'm what to do about it."

"That's great. What are you so worried about?"

"I'm just not sure if I'm ready yet."

"Oh come on. You're super smart and I can tell sometimes that you get bored in class."

"I know. I'm just not sure if I want to leave this place yet."

"Oh pleased. Stop thinking of other people and think about yourself. It's not like you have anyone keeping you here. You're going to come back on holidays anyways."

"Yeah you're right."

"Good. I'm glad we got that settled."

"Are you going to Inuyasha's tomorrow?"

"I guess though I think it's strange that he would invite everyone over."

"Especially having his older brother there."

"Yeah. I thought he hated him."

"Well…I'll pick you up at 9am."

"Thanks. It'll be the first time I'm going over there."

"Bring your packet. I'll try to help with it."

"Thanks. I knew there was a reason why we're best friends."

They continued to shop until it was 7pm. Ayame dropped Rin then headed home.

Xxxx

The next day Ayame picked Rin up on the dot.

"Good morning," Rin greeted.

"Uh! How can you be this happy this early in the morning?" Ayame asked. She had dark circles under her eyes and her eyes were red. She could barely keep them open.

"Because I go to bed early and not stay up all night."

"Yeah, yeah Miss Goody Too Shoes."

"You could've picked me up later and not this early."

"I know, but it takes about two hours to get to Inuyasha's."

"He lives that far away?"

"Yeah. His family is super rich and even own their own land."

"Then why is he attending our school?"

"Hm…that's a good question. Maybe his parents want him to interact with other people."

"Are you picking Kagome and Sango up?"

"No, Miroku is picking them up along with Koga."

Ayame stopped at a gas station and got herself a cup of coffee. That seemed to do the trick in waking her up. They finally reached the gate that led to the mansion. Ayame pressed a few buttons and the gate opened. Rin was completely mesmerized by everything around her. Ayame was used to all of it and wasn't surprised at all. Parking the car they walked up to the door. One of the butlers let them in.

"Hey. Glad you guys could make it," Inuyasha said coming down the stairs.

"Hey! Where is everyone?" Ayame asked.

"They're in the theater room. Let's go."

Inuyasha led them down the hall. Rin kept looking around her. She was amazed at everything around her. Never in her life had she seen anything like this. Compared to her lifestyle Rin felt downgraded and out of sync with everything around her. Paintings covered the walls and statues were set up at every corner. She started to feel self-conscious, which was something she never felt before. They finally made it to the theater room. Everyone was lounging abut. Inuyasha headed to where Miroku and Koga were trying to pick out a movie. Ayame and Rin headed over to where Kagome and Sango were.

"Hey," Kagome greeted.

"Hey. I see you two finally got of your training out of the way," Ayame said.

"Until tomorrow anyways," Sango said.

Rin was half listening to their conversation. She was too busy admiring everything around her. It felt like the room was going to gobble her up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a silhouette of a person sitting far off from everyone else. She couldn't make out any features since he was cast in shadows. It kind of reminded her of someone but she couldn't figure out who.

Sesshomaru sat patiently in the theater room. They were just waiting on two more people to join them. The fact that they still couldn't decide on a movie was really pathetic. He was starting to wonder why he even agreed to do this. It was all completely stupid and pointless. The doorbell rang and Inuyasha left to go get them. Now Sesshomaru will get to see this Rin person they were talking about. He decided to just observe from the shadows. As soon as they entered a familiar scent entered his nose. Looking towards the entrance he saw the girl he saved a few days ago. His eyes had grown big when he recognized her. This was a good time for him to be covered in darkness or else he would never hear the end of it from Inuyasha. He watched her the whole time. She even looked his way, but since he was covered in shadows she didn't recognize him.

The boys finally decided on a movie, Freddy vs Jason. Putting the movie in, they turned off the lights. Sesshomaru didn't even pay attention to the movie. He kept watching Rin. It never even registered in his mind that the girl he saved and who Inuyasha was talking about were the same person. Halfway through the movie all the girls were jumping and screaming. It finally ended and Koga went to turn the lights on.

"So…what should we do next?" Miroku asked.

"The game room. I can't believe you guys put that movie in," Sango replied infuriated.

"Not our fault you girls can't handle scary movies," Koga replied.

Everyone got up and headed towards the game room. Rin was about to follow them when her things fell out of her bag. Bending down she grabbed all of her stuff to put back in her bag.

"A college application form packet," said a deep rich voice.

Rin was startled by the new voice. Quickly looking up she saw a man with long white hair pulled in a high ponytail, amber eyes, blue markings on each cheek, and wore a black business suit. She guessed that this man was Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father.

"Aren't you a little bit young to be thinking about college?" the man asked.

"I'm 15."

"Then too early."

"I skipped a year."

"Aren't you the smart one. Early acceptance then?"

"Actually I'm already accepted I just need to fill out the paperwork."

"You've met with the dean."

"They found me."

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Inutaisho and you would be."

"Rin Tenu."

"And you know my son Inuyasha?"

"He's my friends' boyfriend."

"Ah!"

Mr. Takahashi was a strange character. He jumped from one topic to another. It was a miracle she could keep up with him. He helped her up and handed back the pocket.

"Thank you."

"It was a pleasure to meet you."

Rin gave him a small smile then left the room to find the others. After a while she got completely lost. _Maybe I should have asked Mr. Takahashi for directions on how to get to the game room. _Turning a corner she ran into a wall. She almost fell backwards but an arm snaked around preventing her fall. Looking up she noticed that it was the same man from a few days ago. It then dawned on her that he was Inuyasha's older brother. She couldn't believe she didn't put two and two together. They looked exactly alike minus the dog ears.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Sesshomaru said monotonously.

"Thanks."

"The game room is down the hall third door on the right."

"…"

"Inuyasha told me to come and find you."

"Oh!"

Rin followed Sesshomaru to where the game room was. Koga was playing against Sango on the PS3. Kagome and Miroku were watching them. Ayame was in the corner pacing back and forth. Inuyasha was at the bar getting drinks for everybody.

"There you are Rin," Inuyasha said when he looked their way. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh…no."

"Oh! What took you so long anyways?"

"I was talking to your father."

"Well no wonder why you look like that. He can be really weird. I think he suffers from multiple personalities the way his moods keep changing." He handed her and Sesshomaru their drink then made his way to everyone else.

"Rin! Where have you been? I've been worried sick," Ayame said running over to them.

"I haven't been gone that long."

"Whatever. Did you bring it?"

"Yes."

Rin pulled out her college packet. She handed it over so Ayame could have a look at it. This made Sesshomaru curious. Rin didn't look over 14 or 15. It was interesting that she would already be applying to colleges.

"You're already applying to college?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah," Rin said blushing a little.

"Yup! Rin here is really smart. She even skipped a grade. Well…it looks like she's about to skip another since colleges are asking for her."

"I'm impressed."

This only succeeded in making Rin blush even more. She found it embarrassing when people complemented her. She didn't like the attention it gave her.

"Hey! Maybe you could help us Sesshomaru. Rin needs help filling out these forms."

While everyone else was busy playing games, Sesshomaru helped Ayame and Rin. Inutaisho stood in the doorway watching them.


	7. A Weird Feeling

**Reviews:**

**jj (Guest): **Yes that is true

**LADY SILVERFOX (Guest): **Who knows he (Inu no Taishou) might. Lol they may be

**Guest: **Glad you like it. Here's the update.

**Meghanmoo: **Yup

**Andreatc (Guest): **LOL glad you like it. Here's the update.

Ch 7-A Weird Feeling

The days seemed to run together. Most of the time the girls were over Inuyasha's house. Rin actually enjoyed going over there when she could. Her weekends were filled with watching the other kids and working on her essay for her application. Sesshomaru gave her real good advice when he helped her out. It was really weird how he was so helpful than what everyone else had told her about him. She thought he would be this really mean guy who wouldn't give them the time of day. It was surprising that he offered to help. Apparently her friends were over exaggerating about Sesshomaru's personality.

"So…how was your weekend Rin?" Ayame asked coming up to her locker.

"Hectic. Three of the kids got sick and I barely had time to work on my essay."

"I guess you've been busy."

"How was yours?"

"Boring. Spent most of the time working on a project."

"I'm surprised that you didn't spend it with Koga."

"What? Why would I spend the weekend with him? We broke up."

"That's never stopped you before."

"Well this is the new me. I'm not going to get back together with him just because he acts nice and gives me a present. I want him to know I mean business this time."

"Ok."

"You don't sound convinced."

"It's hard to when I've heard the same thing over and over again."

"Have I said this before?"

"Only about every time you guys break up."

"Wow! Even I wouldn't believe me. Well…I can definitely say it won't be easy this time."

"Well…that's something new. I might believe that."

"Great!"

Rin could only laugh at her friends antics. This is why she loved Ayame. She always looked on the bright side of things. The warning bell rang and they headed off to class. There wasn't anything exciting happening.

"Man I'm hungry," Ayame said as she sat down with her plate.

"Didn't you eat breakfast this morning?" Sango asked.

"I overslept and had to rush out this morning."

"What were you doing the night before?" Kagome asked.

"This project for history class."

"When's it due?"

"By the end of the week."

"And you're just doing it now," Sango said.

"I've been busy."

"With Koga?"

"No! My world doesn't revolve around him. And besides we broke up."

"That doesn't mean you haven't gotten back together," said Kagome.

"Well we're not."

"You're awfully quiet Rin. What have you been up to lately?" Kagome asked.

"Mostly babysitting."

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Sango and Kagome headed to Inuyasha's house. Ayame walked Rin to the orphanage.

"This is a nice day for a walk," Ayame said.

"Are you feeling ok?" Rin asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You were pretty upset when you were talking to Sango and Kagome at lunch today."

"Oh! That…well…they just irked on my nerves. Now I see how you feel when we run our mouths about our boyfriends."

"I'm glad you realize my pain. It's a miracle I've survived so long."

"I'm surprised you didn't drop us as your friends."

"Now you know I can't get rid of you. We've known each other longer. Now it's Sango and Kagome I'm not too sure about."

"Glad to know I'm someone special to you."

The girls laughed and talked until they arrived at the orphanage. As usual there were toys scattered everywhere on the front lawn. They had to maneuver themselves to get to the front door.

"This front yard is a death trap."

"At least you don't go through it every day."

The inside was worse than the outside. There were toys everywhere. It was hard to even get through the front door. Kids were running around. Ayame and Rin tried to make it upstairs. After a few hard minutes they finally made it to Rin's room. Ayame flopped down on the bed and Rin layed down on the floor.

"My God! How can you stand living here?"

"I'll admit that was ridiculous. But I love being here."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just do our homework before we get interrupted."

They worked on their homework for the next three hours. They spent the rest of their time cleaning up the house.

Xxxx

Inutaisho was in his office looking over some documents. The last few weeks have been very interesting. Especially that Rin girl. He found it odd that whenever she came over Sesshomaru acted differently. Usually when he was around humans he didn't want anything to do with them. With Rin it was different. Sesshomaru wasn't his usual cold self. He seemed warmer if that's how you could describe it. Sesshomaru actually listened to her and didn't have any problem ansering her questions. Inutaisho didn't know what to do about this sudden change. It had to be handled carefully. Sesshomaru can easily close himself off to any situation that looks weak. Inutaisho just needed to sit back and observe what happens.

Xxxx

Sesshomaru sat behind his desk. There was a lot of work that needed to be done at Takahashi Co. with all this work it was amazing that anyone could even take a break. Even he was getting tired of all the work he had to do. He really needed to find some time to relax.

Xxxx

_Dear Diary,_

_Lately I've been having these weird feelings when I'm around Sesshomaru. He doesn't really talkmuch. It's really hard to explain it. It's like there's some kind of pit in my stomach and the insides are swirling around. This is so weird and new territory for me. Maybe I should ask Kagome, Sango, and Ayame._

_Rin _

xxxx

Rin trudged along to school. She was beyond tired. She had stayed up all night cleaning up the house and taking care of the children who were sick. It was a miracle that she was still standing. Her feet felt like they were made of cement. It felt like decades had passed before reaching the school. Rin didn't even know how she made it there in on piece. She slowly made it to her locker ad took out the books she needed. The halls were beyond loud, which gave her a headache.

"Morning Rin!" Ayame shouted coming up beside her.

Rin nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her. "God Ayame! Don't just sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just had a long night last night."

"Couldn't sleep."

"No…some of the kids were sick and I had to take care of them."

"Oh. Well I'll come over today and help you out."

"Thanks."

"Hey! What are friends for?"

Rin smiled at that. She didn't know what she'd do without Ayame. Things have been getting real stressful lately with filling out college applications and taking care of the kids at the orphanage. Then there was the odd feeling sh got around Sesshomaru. Maybe she should talk with Ayame about it when she comes over.

The school day passed in a blur. All the teachers seemed to want to pile on a lot of homework today. Ayame and Rin made their way to the orphanage. It took longer than usual since their bags were heavy.

"Seriously! What is wrong with our teachers?"

"Mr. Myoga probably wouldn't have given us so much homework if you hadn't said his teaching style reminded you of a toad being squashed by a car."

"What? It was boring."

"Doesn't mean you should say it."

"Whatever. Now we'll be up all night trying to do all this by tomorrow."

They headed up top Rin's room to drop off their bags. Ayame went to tell her grandfather that she was spending the night at Rin's. Rin went to check on the kids who were sick. They looked like they were doing a little better than the night before. Ms. Kim went out to the grocery store to get more soup and ginger ale. The girls went around the house cleaning. Most of the kids stayed in their rooms and played. Once the kids were situated Rin and Ayame started to do their homework.

"Honestly Rin. I don't know how you manage to take care of thirty kids and till find time to do your homework. I would be going insane already."

"It takes practice. What should we start on first?"

"Let's start with English."

They pulled out their homework and got to work. Every thirty minutes one of them went to check on the kids. It took them until 2am in the morning to finish all their homework.

"Finally! I thought we'd never finish."

"Tell me about it."

"Something on your mind Rin?"

"Huh!"

"You've just seemed…distracted."

"It's nothing."

"It can't be nothing."

"I just have…this weird feeling."

"Weird feeling about what?"

"I don't know. It happens whenever I'm around Sesshomaru."

"Describe it."

"Umm…it feels like butterflies are in my stomach."

"OMG! Rin…you have a crush on Sesshomaru."

"What? No I don't."

"You just described something that symbolizes someone having a crush on someone. I felt the same way when I first met Koga."

"Really."

"Yes. This is so exciting. Your very first crush. We should celebrate."

"Celebrate? Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Of course not. This is a momentous occasion."

Rin could only laugh.


	8. This Is So Pathetic

**Reviews:**

**jj (Guest): **He won't

**LADY SILVERFOX (Guest): **Yes Rin does have a crush on Sesshomaru, but she hasn't fully realized it yet. They may or may not marry in this story. I'm not sure yet.

Ch 8-This Is So Pathetic

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it. I think I have fallen for Sesshomaru. I don't even know how this happened. Now that I think about it the strange things that have been happening when I'm around him are starting to make sense._

_This is starting to make me angry. I had promised myself that I wouldn't get into a relationship until a very long time. Why is this happening to me? I'm really starting to sound pathetic._

_Rin_

Xxxx

Miroku headed towards a large building. Inside there were people wearing business suits walking around. Miroku headed towards the elevator and headed for the 25th floor. Once he reached the floor he walked to the reception desk.

"Hello Miroku. Here to see Inuyasha," the receptionist said when she saw him.

"Or I could be here to see you my beautiful Linda," Miroku said with a flirtatious smile.

Linda giggled at that. Miroku was such a sweet talker. "He's in room 314."

Miroku gave her one last smile before heading off to the room she indicated. Inuyasha and Koga were sitting at a big round table. Miroku headed over and took a seat next to Inuyasha.

"Why did we have to meet here?" Miroku asked.

"Because Sesshomaru is busy in meetings all morning and won't have time to leave the office," Inuyasha said.

"We could have picked another day," Miroku said.

"Like we'd have the time. We're all busy with school work and Sesshomaru works. It could have taken weeks to meet up," Koga said.

"Ok…and why exactly are we meeting?" Miroku asked.

"Are you really that dense? We need to get an update on what Rin's planning," Koga said.

"But she hasn't been over lately," Miroku said.

"We know that. This is from the few days she has been," Inuyasha said. "What is with you today?"

"Sorry. I haven't been getting much sleep."

"What have you been doing with your nights?" Koga asked.

"I have two projects and a paper due," Miroku said.

"Jeesh! What are the teachers trying to do? Kill us," Inuyahsa said.

"Who knows," Miroku replied. "When's Sesshomaru supposed to get here anyways?"

"He'll be out of his meeting in the next 30 minutes," Inuyasha said looking at his watch.

The boys just sat there not saying anything. The minutes kept ticking by. They were starting to get bored until the door opened and Sesshomaru walked in.

"Well it's about time," Koga said.

"I don't see why we had to meet at all," Sesshomaru replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell us what Rin's planning," Inuyasha interrupted.

"Nothing," Sesshomaru said simply.

"There has to be something. What have you guys been talking about?" Koga asked getting irritated.

"Colleges," Sesshomaru said.

"That's it! You're supposed to be getting information out of her. Not talking about college," Inuyasha all but shouted.

"Don't you guys think you're blowing this out of proportion," Sesshomaru said.

"We know what we heard. It's imperative that you find out what she's told our girlfriends," Miroku stated.

"Honestly, I don't think Rin is the problem to your relationships," Sessomaru said in a bored tone.

"Of course she is. What else could be the problem?" Koga asked.

Sesshomaru chose to ignore that. It was obvious these guys were too dimwitted to realize the real problem. They obviously needed someone to blame. This whole thing was stupid.

"Now you need to get to know her better. Why don't you take her out somewhere?" Koga said.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to take out some high schooler," Sesshomaru said slowly.

"Obviously you lack the ability to get the information we need at the house. This way you'll get it right," Koga said.

"Do you even know how to take a girl on a date?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru just stared at them.

"Have you ever gone out on a date Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"No," Sesshomaru said.

"What? You mean to tell me that we're letting a guy who never dated anyone get information from a girl for us," Koga said.

"I don't recall you guys ever saying I should date her," Sesshomaru clarified.

"That's besides the point. You need to learn how to speak to a woman. Luckily we're the guys to help you through it. We'll teach you all you need to know about dating a girl," Miroku announced.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure if that was a good thing. They didn't seem like the most reliable sort to be giving him advice. They could barely keep their own relationships stable. It would be better to just ask his father. Then again that might not be a good idea.

"So when's a good day for us to meet up again?" Miroku asked.

"I don't think that's necessary," Sesshomaru said.

"Nonsense! We'd be glad to help. Won't we guys," Miroku said turning towards Inuyasha and Koga.

"I guess," Inuyasha grumbled.

"If I have too," Koga said.

"You and Inuyasha I understand, but why is Koga helping. I thought his girlfriend broke up with him," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha snickered at that.

Koga turned red in the face. "Just because Ayame broke up with me doesn't mean I won't have anything to say."

"Not your best defense Koga," Miroku pointed out. "And besides Sesshomaru; Koga is a perfect example on what you shouldn't do in a relationship."

"Whatever….HEY!" Koga exclaimed.

They talked a few more minutes before leaving. Sesshomaru had a few more meetings to go to. Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha headed home to do their homework. They all agreed to meet up at the mansion in the next two weeks. Sesshomaru was not looking forward to getting dating advice form Inuyasha and his friends. He once again thought about asking his dad instead. There didn't seem to be any other way he'd win. Honestly, Sesshomaru didn't see the point in going on a date in the first place.

Xxxx

Rin was beyond tired. For the past 12 days all of the kids were sick and she had to help take care of them. Ayame helped out when she could, but with the addition of doing homework it was too much. Her eyes felt like lead. It was hard to think and see straight. Luckily she had finished her college essays and sent them in. All Rin wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep.

Walking home from school was very excruciating. Her book bag weighed a tone with the books inside. Her teachers decided it would be a good idea to give out papers all on the same day. Luckily most of them only had to be two to three pages. For English and History she had to do a ten page paper for both classes.

A black Honda pulled up beside her. Rin didn't think much of it until the person in the car rolled down the window. It surprised her to find it was Sesshomaru. She didn't know why he was here. It wasn't like he took this route.

"Need a ride?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," Rin replied gratefully. Even though it was a short distance away she was too tired.

Rin almost fell asleep in the car until they arrived at the orphanage. The car was so warm and comfy. Sesshomaru grabbed her bag and walked her to the door. The front lawn was left bare since all the kids were sick. Rin led him inside.

"Thanks," Rin said about to take her bag from him.

"Where's your room?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin was caught off guard by the question. She wasn't expecting for him to say that. "Upstairs, down the hall, last door on your left."

Sesshomaru followed her instructions. Rin followed close behind wondering what he was doing. He set her bag down by her desk. "Sleep," Sesshomaru commanded.

Rin blinked at that. "Huh."

"You're tired."

"I have to take care of the kids. They're all sick."

"I'll do it. You rest."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't. I volunteered…now rest."

Rin grudgingly did as she was told. A few hours later Rin woke up and saw that it was 9 o'clock. She couldn't believe that she slept that long. Apparently she was more tired than she thought. It then dawned on her that she never checked on the kids. She almost went into a full blown panic. Then she slowly remembered what happened after school. Rin wondered if he was still here. Sesshomaru probably left once Ms. Kim was here to take over. Slowly getting out of bed Rind headed downstairs to get something to eat. It shocked her to find Sesshomaru still here talking to Ms. Kim in the kitchen. It looked really weird with him wearing a silver/grey suit sitting in a small pale yellow kitchen. She thought for sure he would have left already. They looked to be having a deep discussion and hadn't noticed her presence yet. Rin didn't want to be rude and interrupt them. Thought she felt kind of stupid just standing there watching them.

"Oh Rin! You're awake. I was just talking to Mr. Takahashi," Ms. Kim said when she noticed Rin standing there. Sesshomaru looked over at her with his golden eyes. "Mr. Takahashi was just telling me that he would like to donate money to the orphanage and to get repairs done. Isn't that nice of him." Ms. Kim was grinning from ear to ear.

Rin was completely shocked by this. That was completely unexpected. She kept looking between the both of them. "Yes it is," Rin said slowly not really sure how to answer.

"Did you rest well?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her.

"Y-y-yes," Rin stammered caught off guard by the question.

"Well I'll let you two talk while I check on the kids," Ms. Kim said getting up and leaving the kitchen.

Once Ms. Kim left Sesshomaru gave his full attention to Rin. "Is there something wrong?"

"No I'm just surprised you're still here," Rin replied.

"Why wouldn't I be? I told you earlier that I'd watch the kids."

"Yes, but I thought you'd leave with Ms. Kim here."

"Then you're mistaken."

"Obviously."

"Ms. Kim left you a plate in the microwave. When you're done eating we'll start on your homework."

"Ok…wait! You don't have to help me with my homework."

"From what Ms. Kim told me you've been too busy helping take care of the kids and doing your homework real late at night. I doubt you've been paying attention in your classes in the last few days."

Rin couldn't say anything. She knew he was right and could probable use the help. After eating the meal Ms. Kim left her they headed to the living room and worked.

Xxxx

For the past few days Sesshomaru came to the orphanage and helped out. Ms. Kim was delighted every time he came over. Rin wasn't sure how she felt. Her heart constantly raced when she saw him. She was sure that he could hear it being a dog demon. Then she would start to blush whenever he was near her. The kids even enjoyed having him around. They always tried to get him to play with them. She could tell that he wasn't used to it even if his face was unemotional. Rin hadn't told Ayame, Kagome, and Sango that Sesshomaru was helping out with her homework. She was becoming less tired with him helping out around the orphanage. He continued to talk with Ms. Kim about expanding the house. Rin often felt guilty that she might be keeping him from his job. It didn't make sense how he's made so much time to be here.

"Are you even listening to me Rin?" Sesshomaru asked in his emotionless voice.

Rin snapped out of her trance. They were going over her History homework. It was about the Feudal Era. At some point her mind drifted off. Blushing a deep red Rin said, "Could you repeat that?"

"You should pay more attention the first time. I don't like repeating myself."

"Yes sir. Sorry."

Sesshomaru continued to explain the feudal era. Rin was completely embarrassed. She had never been reprimanded before. There was something completely wrong with her. She always paid attention. Blocking everything out Rin focused on what Sesshomaru was saying.

Xxxx

The boys were all gathered in the living room. Miroku had set up a white board with things they needed to go over.

"Miroku. Why did you set up a white board?" Inuyasha asked.

"I figured it would be more organized if we wrote everything down," Miroku replied.

"This isn't a class," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru finally joined them. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed the white board. Taking a seat in one of the chairs eh waited for them to start. Of course he thought all this was rather pointless.

"Ok…Dating 101," Miroku started.

"You actually named it," Koga questioned.

"Of course I did. Now as I was saying the first thing you need to know is that you need to complement the girl on what she wears and her hair. Girls love that," Miroku said.

"Don't get competitive," Koga stated.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked clearly not understanding.

"Yeah…that doesn't make any sense," Inuyasha said.

"Well…I once betted against Ayame at basketball," Koga explained.

"OK…"Inuyasha said.

"Anyways…don't look at any other girls while you're with her," Miroku continued.

"And how many times have you done that with Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're not talking about me," Miroku said hotly.

"Guess we know the answer to that," Koga said.

"And why should I be getting advice from you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Will you guys focus please," Miroku said.

"Sure thing Mister Sensitive," Koga replied.

Miroku glared at Koga. "Always listen to what she says."

"Don't sniff her," Inuyasha added. All three men looked at him. "What?"

"That's an odd statement," Miroku said.

"It was meant to be a form of greeting, but Kagome took it the wrong way. She said I was a disgusting pig and needed to learn some manners," Inuyasha explained.

Both Sesshomaru and Koga looked a bit worried. Miroku just looked confused. For the next three hours the boys told Sesshomaru what and what not to do on a date.

Xxxx

Rin was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her mind kept racing. All she could think about was Sesshomaru. A deep blush started to from on her face. These past few days of spending time with him have been wonderful. Her heart started to race just thinking about it. His face was clear in her mind especially is eyes. They were completely mesmerizing. Suddenly Rin shot up in bed. "Oh no! No no no no no no no!" her eyes grew big at the realization that popped into her head. "Oh My God! I'm in love with Sesshomaru."


End file.
